Последствия
by Hatalia Hikolaevna
Summary: По заявке trialia: "АУ. Что бы случилось с Катериной – а потом и с Майлзом – если бы Таура не приехала на свадьбу?"


Название: "Последствия"

Автор фика и иллюстрации: слон де По Там aka Наталья Николаевна

Объем: 990 слов

На фикатон «Зимнепраздник-2011»

По заявке: "АУ. Что бы случилось с Катериной – а потом и с Майлзом – если бы Таура не приехала на свадьбу?"

Заказчик: trialia

Отказ: Майлз Форкосиган и его вселенная принадлежат Л.М.Буджолд

* * *

><p>Гроб несли в полном молчании.<p>

Майлз помнил, как проходили похороны деда: напыщенные, торжественные. То было событие государственной важности. Три дня церемоний. Три дня в их доме постоянно находились значительные, наделенные немалой властью люди. И тогда все было правильно; неимоверно грустно и все же правильно. Дед был старым, он прожил свой век. А еще Петер Форкосиган был человеком эпохи, и провожали его в последний путь соответственно. Не слезами, а словами о величии.

Теперь же все было совсем по-другому. Даже погода, которая в тот раз тихо грустила, теперь буйствовала. Густой снег и пронизывающий ветер не прекращались уже третьи сутки. Разглядеть что-либо на расстоянии дальше десяти метров было практически невозможно. Охрана сбивалась с ног, пытаясь обеспечить безопасность.

«Кому нужна эта безопасность сейчас?» – снова и снова мысленно вскидывался Майлз. Вся его ярость и почти безумное отчаяние были израсходованы в первые же сутки после… трагедии. А после поимки тех негодяев вся его, казалось бы, бесконечная и неисчерпаемая, энергия канула в небытие. На смену пришли полная апатия и безразличие. Катерина успела стать для него ярким лучиком света. Она так недолго была для него всем, и теперь это "все" у него отобрали. Нагло и беспощадно. Его враги никогда не были к нему снисходительны, впрочем, он и не ждал от них этого. Он оказался слишком беспечным. Это было самой большой ошибкой в его жизни.

Неужели он когда-то корил себя за тот прыжок со стены? Каким все это глупым кажется сейчас.

Прикрыв глаза, Майлз попытался отрешиться от происходящего, но даже с закрытыми глазами он словно бы видел, как промерзлая земля падает на крышку гроба, ударяясь с глухим стуком.

Да, деда хоронили так же, но тогда не было так больно, тогда обреченность не стискивала грудь железными обручами.

Отец и мать стояли неподалеку. Майлз чувствовал их взгляды на протяжении всей церемонии. Наверное, они думали, что так поддерживают его, но отнюдь - становилось только хуже. На обратном пути с кладбища он старательно держался подальше от родителей. Это было несложно: огромная толпа народа шла вместе с ними в дом Форкосиганов у озера – родственники, хорошие друзья, просто знакомые, политики, их супруги, прочие любопытные ротозеи. От такого количества людей Майлза пробирала дрожь ярости: что им всем здесь надо? Какое лицемерие, как будто хотя бы половину из них волновала смерть Катерины - небогатой, не слишком знатной - а не желание сохранить отношения с влиятельными Форкосиганами.

Майлз, не желая больше наблюдать этот фарс, развернулся и вышел из зала, где собралась вся эта толпа. Ему были безразличные направленные в спину взгляды: жалостливые или сочувствовавшие – родных, полные ненависти – родственников Катерины, равнодушные – многих других. Коридор был пустым, темные в ночи стекла отражали его бледное лицо. Он и раньше-то никогда не был красавцем, а уж сейчас, испытав очередной удар судьбы, и вовсе казался отвратительным уродцем. Лицо избороздили морщины печали, глаза глубоко запали, покраснев от недосыпания и усталости; походка стала медленной и словно бы шаркающей, а плечи сутулыми.

– Доволен? – из небольшой ниши в стене шагнул высокий мужчина.

Майлз даже не вздрогнул и не поднял взгляда. Он сразу узнал его: Уилл, брат Катерины. Все Форвейны винили Майлза в ее смерти, и никакие доводы не могли их переубедить. Впрочем, что - их? Майлз сам был уверен, что именно его «везучесть» убила его невесту. И его никто не мог переубедить.

– Мне нечего тебе сказать, – хрипло ответил Майлз.

– Нечего? Нечего, да! – Уилл с яростью набросился на Майлза, и тот с радостью принял бы удар, но сожалению - к сожалению обоих - на этот раз охрана не дремала. Они оттащили нападавшего.

Майлз в отчаянии вцепился себе в волосы и, не имея возможности хоть как-то выразить свою боль, резко сорвался с места и побежал по коридору к темнеющему выходу, а оттуда - в ангар. Не обращая внимания на окрики за спиной, он забрался в флайер и заблокировал двери. Здесь ему точно никто не помешает. Он завел флайер, выкатил из ангара, и поднявшись в воздух, бездумно выбрал курс на Дендарийское ущелье.

За окнами флайера сгустился вечерний сумрак, отчего одиночество стало ощущаться еще сильнее. Безысходность охватила его. Так же, как и в предыдущий вечер, и как будет завтра. Ему предстояло нести этот крест еще долгие-долгие годы…

Рев гнева вырвался из груди Майлза, он судорожно вцепился в штурвал.

И тут его глаза закатились, а руки, прежде яростно сжимавшие штурвал, расслабились. Голова устало склонилась к правому плечу, зубы обнажились в странноватого вида ухмылке. Тело содрогнулось в конвульсиях. А флайер накренился и пошел к земле…

* * *

><p>Майлз в ужасе распахнул глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось, руки дрожали, грохот разбивающегося вдребезги флайера все еще стоял в ушах. Резко втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Майлз огляделся, стараясь придти в себя. В комнате было тихо. Свет уличного фонаря, проникая через щель между портьерами, очерчивал силуэты предметов обстановки и позволял разглядеть четкий профиль женщины, лежащей с ним на одной кровати. Ее дыхание, в отличие от его собственного, было размеренным и спокойным.<p>

Майлз обнял супругу и прижал к себе, стараясь впитать в себя ее спокойствие и уверенность, которых ему сейчас так не хватало. А проснувшаяся Катерина накрыла его руку своею, приободряя, и чуть подвинулась на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Неужели снова? – сонно прошептала она, поглаживая ладонь мужа.

– Это только сон. Всего лишь сон, – прошептал он. – Просто кошмар.

– Ох Майлз, столько лет прошло, пора бы уже забыть! С тех пор мы столько раз были на грани смерти, что тот случай можно было бы посчитать досадным недоразумением.

– Не знаю, почему те события до сих пор преследуют меня… – Майлз поднял руку и потер лоб, стараясь избавиться от неприятных мыслей. – Наверное, потому, что я мог потерять тебя прежде, чем стала моей, – усмехнулся он: ужасная попытка свести все к шутке, но Катерина ответила ему тихим смешком:

– Я когда-то уже говорила это, но скажу еще раз. Форкосиганы люди потрясающие, но они проглатывают тебя целиком… Ты проглотил меня. Теперь я тоже Форкосиган, и, будь уверен, я смогу защитить не только себя, но всю нашу семью.

Майлз шумно выдохнул и сильнее прижал Катерину к себе. Его жена, уверенная в себе и в нем, лежала рядом. И пусть ужасный кошмар изредка напоминал ему о том, что он не всесилен, однако в его жизни все было хорошо.


End file.
